The problem generally exists in bearing bushings that they have to be calibrated. In general, the bushings, must, for assembly, be pressed into an eye or also pressed onto a bolt. For calibration, the outer ring of the bushing in accordance with the prior art is generally pressed through a hole, so that the external diameter of the bushing reduces and thus the elastomer located between the outer bushing and the inner bushing is pretensioned. Alternatively, a bolt is pressed through the inner sleeve of the bushing and the latter is worked up, so that this also compresses the elastomer in the bushing (calibration). In general, these measures are carried out before installation in the proposed bearing. In addition, these measures mean that fine adjustment can only be carried out with difficulty.